valthiarfandomcom-20200214-history
Nation Mechanics
Introduction In order to add more strategy to Valthiar, some mechanics were added to the process of running a nation which makes it a much more strategic process—something that was much less present previously. The outcome of these strategies will make it far more difficult to rule a large nation, while also making war and economy much more nuanced. Below is an example of a nation's statistics: Example Faction: Civilians: 20/20 Soldiers: 20/20 Birth Rate: 5 * Civilian: 1-50 * Soldier: 51-100 Resources: 100 * Coal * Lumber * Gold Resources Per Turn: 50 * Miner (x4) + 8 * Lumberjack (x6) + 12 Food Per Turn: 10 (50-40) * Barn (Tier 1) +10 * Barn (Tier 1) +10 * Barn (Tier 1) +10 * Barn (Tier 2) +20 Stockpile: 30 Food Happiness: 90% * Annual Draft: -10% Government: Hereditary Monarchy Resource The Resource mechanic is the fundamental currency of a nation which allows the building of structures, vehicles, and equipment. With that being said, Resources are quite broad in use, however also contextual. For example, if your nation has lumberjacks clearing out a forest area, then they would have access to building wooden structures, vehicles, and weapons—though nothing else. In order to create something such as azerite armor for your troops, then an Azerite mine must be found and extracted from with miners. With depleted Resources, there will be an inability to create the particular object which requires the insufficient materials. For example, if your nation depletes the entirety of a gold mine, then any object requiring gold to be made would no longer be able to be made. Lacking the resources to supply a troop would result in the inability to create the troop. Resources can also be gathered from pillaging enemy nations, though this is of course less sustaining. A one story house on average would cost around 10 resources, and 1 laborer would generate 2 resources per month. With the exception of certain governments such as Communist, houses and other civilian commodities are often built autonomously by civilians and will thus not cost the government any Resources. In short, Resources are consumed to build objects (structures, vehicles, and equipment) however a particular material must be acquired to do so (such as having access to a gold mine to craft gold armor). Food Food is a fairly simple mechanic, though nonetheless can be quite costly if underestimated. In short, Food is the resource which keeps your entire nation's people alive, and if depleted your people will die of starvation. For every month Food is depleted, a number of units will die equal to the amount of negative food accumulated. For example, if your nation is made up of 105 people yet you only have 100 Food, then 5 people would die by the end of the month. A nation can also prioritize which units survive a starvation before others. If a nation were to prioritize their soldiers over their civilians, then going by the aforementioned example, the 5 people who died by the end of the month would be civilians. If all the civilians were to die from starvation, then another unit must be set as least priority to Food. Each month Food is in the negative, Happiness will lower equal to 200% of the negative (e.g, -5 Food would decrease the happiness by 10%). If civilians are set as the least priority unit, then a rebellion may occur. If soldiers or other military units are set as the least priority unit, then a junta may occur. The chance of these events happening drastically increases when Happiness falls below 50%. For each unit possessed, 1 Food is consumed every month. The primary way to generate Food is to create special structures using Resources. These structures are generally seen as barns, and will generate an average of 5-10 Food per month. These structures will also sometimes be upgradable, allowing the production of more Food. Special units such as hunters or fishermen can also be used to gather food, though usually only gather 2 or 3 Food per month and also have to feed themselves. Any excess Food not consumed will be stockpiled every month. Stockpiled food can either be traded off for more Resources, or remain stockpiled to survive starvation. In short, 1 unit consumes 1 Food each month, and not having enough Food to feed your units will result in starvation, killing 1 unit per negative Food and reducing Happiness by 200% of the negative. Happiness Happiness is a value between 0 and 100% that depicts your nation's overall well-being, and is largely a contextual mechanic which is mostly determined by in-game decisions and scenarios rather than statistical values. Maintaining high Happiness is quite situational, though it can be broadly stated that it is best done by reducing inequality, upholding your nation's morals, and most importantly preventing starvation. Straying from the status quo is generally something that deprives your nation of Happiness unless doing so was urged by the people. For example, if a proud fascist nation were to be suddenly turned communist by the leader, then the happiness would be drastically reduced and rebellion would likely ensue. Propaganda as well as small but gradual decisions in the desired direction would reduce the penalty of making such a drastic decision. Statistically, Happiness is generally safe when kept above 70%, though the percentage can also be misleading if there is a small sect of people within the nation that only make up 5-10% of the population but are nonetheless extremely unhappy and may rebel. The percentage therefore better represents the majority of your nation, and so if the number drops below 50%, it can be concluded that more than half of your nation is unhappy and a much larger rebellion than a mere 5-10% of your population may ensue. Though negative events such as rebellions can begin happening above 50 or even 60%, they are extremely rare and it is more likely that more minor events such as strikes would occur. In short, Happiness is a statistic largely determined by in-game decisions, and once Happiness falls below 70%, events such as strikes or even rebellions fall into possibility, though rebellions are much more possible to happen below 50%. Birth Rate A nation's Birth Rate determines how many units they get per turn, and the rate in which they have a chance of a certain unit being created. Birth Rate is generally rolled between 1 and 100, and the location of units being spawned can vary based on the population of the area. Though Birth Rate appears arbitrary, the rate can actually be altered based on your nation's policy. For example, if your nation is more military-focused, then the rate of a soldier being spawned would probably exceed the rate of a civilian being spawned. However, resources are required for every soldier created (unless it is something like a militia equipped by the citizenry) and so if a nation cannot provide the resources to equip a soldier, the unit will not be created and instead a lesser unit such as a civilian would be created. To calculate the number of units your nation has in lore, add two 0's to the number. (e.g, 100 soldiers = 10,000 soldiers in lore). Government Government is an optional statistic to add and is mainly added to help keep track of how particular nations function. This is particularly useful if your nation has a unique form of government which would be otherwise hard to keep track of. Below is an example of a Government statistic: Government: Hereditary Monarchy Simplified With a mulititude of nations to keep track of, all of the aforementioned statistics can become quite complex. With that being said, a dumbed-down version can be used, and it is displayed below: Example Faction: Civilians: 20/20 Soldiers: 20/20 Birth Rate: 5 * Civilian: 1-50 * Soldier: 51-100 Resources: 100 * Coal * Lumber * Gold Resources Per Turn: 50 * Miner (x4) + 8 * Lumberjack (x6) + 12